Pac-man is a Psychopath
by Penutsonfire
Summary: Pac-man tries to deal with the cold hard truth that he is in fact a psychopath. Find out why!


There he was. Trapped in the emotional confines that he called prison. he was also in actual prison for despicable reasons.

his endless torture was an unbeatable maze, the same everytime. he had grown so famished from lack of food he imagedned a straight line of food to eaAt right before him. he kept goinjg, hoping the pain would never end. but it didn't

his name was pacman. he was in prison for being a psychopath, but was that really the case? the cold blue glowing walls that surrounded him reminded him of his emotional state... blue. he was interuppted by some visiters.

they weren't really visiters, but deadly ghosts. they chased him down the hallways.

"please! don't hurt me, i didn't do anything wrong! I didn' kil him." said pacman, trembling with fear.

"oh no, we believe you, but there is business yet to be done..." said the pink one ominously, in a fashon that made pacman more scared then before

"w-what? business?" said pacman in fear

"yes, the one who put you here, we must have our revenge!" said clyde as he picked pacman up, a nervous wreck on the floor

"finally someone believes me! but how can we get out of here." said pacman

"just a few more levels before we reach the glitched 256 board, then we can make our escape while the guards see what's the matter. We wont get in your way." said clyde, and pacman got to work

as pacman completed the final few levels he remembered why he was in there in the first place.

He didn't do anything wrong, he was framed by that pink monster. when kirby, who is a psychopath, killed luigi, who is also a psychopath, kirby knew it was unwise to remain out in the open. he knew the police was after him. so he hatched a despicable plan.

He entered the house of another round shaped video game character... pacman. while he was sleeping he painted him pink and called the police. the confused pacman was arrested for looking suspiciously like the suspect of the murder, a pink round character. pacman was then sentence for life and forced to run this maze forever... until it broke that is.

there! the maze became a glitchy mess and as the guards came in to investigate, pacamn made a dash for the exit. using his unique ball shape to rool super fast, he managed to escape into the bushed and left safely.

Pacman breathed a sigh of relief for his escape, the ghosts soon followed him.

"I'm free! at last!" said pacman, rejoicing

"Don't get too happy, we still need to get our revenge before we are truly free." said the red one, blood red, like the act of justice about to be carried out.

Pacman now needed to arm himself, he headed to the gun store in pac village. they had really relaxed gun laws there so he managed to arm himself with a shotgun that night.

with pacman ready he prepared for the strike ahead, it was then that the pink girly ghost aproached him in tears.

"pinky? what's the matter?" said pacman, concerended

"pacman, there was always something horrible that i never had the heart to break to you... until now." said the pink one amist her tears

"what happened?" said pacman

"i-its about ms pacman" said pink

"what?! what happened to ms pacman" said pacman frightened

"it was that night... when kirby was painting you. Ms pacman saw the whole thing but before she could tell anyone..." said pinky before bursting into tears

"Please tell me, I must know" pacman shouted in fear.

"Kirby killed her before she could run away... she's dead pacman!" said pinky

"noooooooo" said pacman in a fit of rage and sadness

he was now motivated more than ever for revenge. he immediately got up to find the monster that killed his wife. pinky stopped him

"no matter what happens... i'l always be there for you" said pinky in a not so subtle way, pacman didn't notice because he was against interspecies ghost-pac person marriage.

Pacman then headed out to the place he remembered, the place where he would kill kirby for good. with the ghosts at his back, he stepped inside the house.

it was the dark of night, but he saw a figure, glowing pink. he drew his shot gun. the figure turned.

"pacman, is that you? I thought you were gone for good!" the figure said in a high pitched voice.

"yeah that's right, the pac is back, and I haven't forgot what you did." said pacman, and with the shotgun at his side he blasted the round figure, killing it.

when he approached the figure he was met with shock and horror, it was... ms. pacman.

the figure he had thought was kirby was actually his own wife, the glow of pink he saw was just her makeup shining brightly. pacman was mortified

"But... you told me she was dead!" pacman said while turning around. no one was there.

pacman was confused... the ghosts they were just here, or were they never really there at all?

No, they were figments of his own imagination. a product of pacman's crippling schizophrenia.

Pacman only put the pieces together when the police cam through the door, ready to arrest their lost prisoner, they were disgusted with what they saw.

Pacman had no words, only the tears of a broken man as he was hauled back to jail...

 **THE END**


End file.
